board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Save My Game Villain
This was a save game made by ctesjbuvf with 62 characters in. The List 62nd-SHODAN It can't be fun to be the first one 61st-Evil Otto The little happy face can't be happy any more 60th-Sin Sin was doing great until day 3 59th-Nergal It's sad but true 58th-Nemesis The Resident Evil Guy got voted out fast 57th-Mithos The other Tales of Symphonia characters cry 56th-Ghaleon I'm surprised that he is out already 55th-Remirez Cry if you most 54th-Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat loses a character for the first time 53th-Ashera First lose of Nintendo. 52rd-Albedo ''Albedo always seemed coming up at the end 51nd-Kefka First shot on Final Fantasy 50st-Tabuu Guess Tabuu isn't as powerfull here, as in the games 49th-Kuja Second lose of Final Fantasy already 48th-Prophet Halo Dies 47th-Ganondorf Maybe he isn't that popular on board 8 alone, I don't know. 46th-Hogger Well he wasn't doing good in this contest 45th-Vergil Devil May Cry loses their only character 44th-Meta Knight Kirby loses one of thier two characters in. 43th-Giygas Earthbound/Mother is now dead 42rd-Ansem Kingdom Hearts loses a character 41nd-Shao Kahn He did manage to come 13 rounds longer than Shang Tsung 40st-Manfred Von Karma Many people seem to like him but one save was all he got 39th-Crazy Hand Smash Bros has now only one character left 38th-Sephiroth The winner of the Got Villains is now out 37th-Goro Goodbye Mortal Kombat 36th-Bowser Jr. Super Mario loses a character for the first time 35th-Black Knight Fire Emblem loses thier other character and the tournement 34th-Lavos Chrono Trigger loses Lavos 33rd-Nazis Like it or not 32nd-Diablo He came 14 rounds longer than Hogger the other blizard character 31st-Pious Augustus Enternal Poisen loses their only character in 30th-Luca Blight Too bad Suikoden 29th-Pyramid Head Wesker got three saves in a row and Pyramid Head is out 28th-Mother Brain Metriod still has Ridley' 27th-Ultros ''Final Fantasy once again 26th-M. Bison Street Fighter has never been one of my favorite games 25th-Officer Tenpenny He was always saved as one of the first 24th-Dracula He first save was usally when ca. five characters was saved 23rd-Wesker Wesker was the last one saved many times 22nd-GLaDOS Portal did well when only having one 21st-Kerrigan She did very well in the early rounds but thats that 20th-Sigma Sigma was good but not good enough 19th-Master Hand He was always saved as one of the last, and many times the last 18th-CATS He was always saved at different times 17th-Psycho Mantis Liquid and Ocelot is still in and is ready to pay back 16th-Revolver Ocelot That is two out of three Metal Gear characters in a row 15th-Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Eggman had three saves each but Eggman won the Sonic battle 14th-Dimentio ''Super Mario loses a character for the second time 13th-Wario Thats two Mario characters in a row 12th-Liquid Snake Liquid lasted three days longer than Ocelot and Mantis but is out as well now 11th-Andross Andross was in ca. 15 rounds saved as the first 10th-Great Mighty Poo We have now only two non-nintendos left that is the doctors Robotnik and Wily 9th-King K. Rool he always was saved in the middle of the round 8th-Ridley Ridley sure got his saves later than th orders 7th-Donkey Kong Donkey Kong wasn't very remarkable in this but always survived 6th-King Dedede King Dedede were never one of the last 5th-Dr.Wily He did very well and was always srong 4th-Dr. Eggman/Robotnik That means it's ganna be a victory for nintendo 3rd-Mewtwo In the later rounds the Pokemon showed it was incredible powerfull 2nd-Wolf Many means it is surprising that he got to the final 1st-Bowser Bowser won 24-9 in the Final. Category:Save My